


Spark... no?

by darksscience



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Nerdiness, References to Shakespeare, lol, none of them actually own it though, sad college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksscience/pseuds/darksscience
Summary: Suga regrets ever going on Sparknotes, despite the fact that it was one of the few reasons he even managed to pass English in high school. Although, to be perfectly honest, not one single fuck was given as he put together copy pasted blurbs from the first two Google search results he found for all of his book reports, which his teacher loved to assign, because he hated kids. Strange, since one would think that a thirty-something year old white male would have better things to do than sit at home and mark fifty two different essays on why Moby’s dick was so great.He wouldn’t even want to think about the nights spent speed reading nine trillion pages of god knows what for his stupid high school teachers because he’s basically doing the same thing now, being in his second year in university, but this time without the acne… and the high school teachers. Yet here he is lamenting his shitty work habits. All because of some stranger he met in a bookstore.





	Spark... no?

⸗

9:23 am

Suga rolled over in his bed, blindly reaching for his phone to stop the obnoxious quacking noises which Asahi had set for him as his alarm sound, insisting that the duck noises were “Cute!” and “Sounded much better than the Hunter x Hunter theme song, because that shit was stupid.”

After successfully killing the alarm Suga left the comfort of the bed to get ready for the day. On Saturdays like these, Suga wanted nothing more than to leave his dorm room, where the depressing, ever-growing pile of textbooks and homework would be out of sight. He was sure it was the smell of the calculus hand-outs that was giving him back pains.

Like many other young adults around him, Suga was fully equipped with insecurity, crippling self-doubt and anxiousness. He had a shit diet as well, if he were to be cut open, one would find coffee and instant noodles instead of any functioning body parts. Similar to Danganronpa’s weird censorship of blood by colouring it hot pink in attempt to make the show less traumatizing, but more realistic.

Suga was intent on making his nine thousand and sixty followers on Instagram continue to believe that he was a hip and chill dude who did not cry after finding a spider in his tub last week because he is an adult. Thus, he planned to visit a book store he found near the campus. Yu had laughed so hard he cried while Asahi looked completely dumbfounded when Suga told them his plans. Their reactions were not a surprise. Suga avoided reading books that had nothing but text; his eyes would just skim over the words no matter how many times he tried. He preferred books with pictures, it was just easier to read compared to boring novels which were probably about income tax or pottery. 

 

He wasn’t about to succumb to the life of the boring everyman and be a responsible student, but he needed to make himself and his followers see that he had his shit together, and he was running out of things to post. What better way to do both than going to a book store and posting a cute shot from there. Nothing was going to stop him from fueling his need for validation.

12:10 pm

With a cup of coffee in hand, Suga walked into the bookstore, chimes dancing as he closed the door behind him. He was tempted to go straight to the manga section, but he had a mission. To find some nice looking book so he could take one of those generic desk shots with his cup of coffee and round framed glasses strategically placed near the book, because nothing screamed metrosexual more than that. Soft jazz music could be heard as Suga walked down the rows of book shelves, running his fingers over the spines of the books. His head felt clear, as if he could- Wait. There it was. Right in front of his eyes. It was The Book he was looking for. He didn’t even bother reading the title of the book, he just knew it was The One. With its dark green cover and gold accents, he knew it would match perfectly with his Instagram feed. Just as he was about to grab the book, a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed it. Suga was dumbfounded, he forgot that there were other people in here as well. He floundered for a second, watching helplessly as his poor precious book was being taken away by some undeserving asshole.

“Hey!” Suga whined.

The person turned around, a curious look on his face.

“Me?” He asked. “Oh, I’m sorry, did you want this book?”

I’m a fucking idiot, Suga thought. Why would he say something like that to a stranger?? Suga wanted to die. Now. Let the floors suck him up. Make him disappear. Never to be seen again.

Suga regained his composure and put on a bright smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you, it’s nothing. I’ll just get another copy.”

Suga turned to the shelf and lo and behold, he found nothing. There was one copy of that book. Of all books in the bookstore, there was only one fucking copy of the one book he needed.

The guy caught Suga’s crestfallen face and felt sorry for him. He turned back and offered the book to him.

“You can have it, you seem to really like Shakespeare.”

Suga looked at the book then lifted his head to look at the guy.

Right there and then, as painfully cliché as it was, Suga felt time stop. He was internally screaming. Was it even possible to look like that? If that dude had to be a food (although he was already looking like a meal) he would probably be a McDonald Angus burger or something. Suga thought. From the commercials of course. McDonalds food in real life transcended all levels of disappointing. No, this dude would just be the meat of the burger. If someone were to pick out all the vegetables and bread, leaving just the meat that would be him. Beefmaster 6000. Juicy and thick. Fresh off the grill. Imported from Korea, $30 per kilogram.

Suga could feel his ears turn red and hoped that he could blame it on the cold weather despite being in a perfectly heated building. Not today Satan, he wasn’t going to let the guy think that he was getting flustered over good manners and good looks. He was going to stand his ground and act like a normal person.

“Hell yeah, I love Shakespeare. He’s so… eloquent.” Suga manages to splutters out. He remembers burning the school’s copy of Hamlet in his grade 12 year.

The guy’s face lights up. Suga swears he could feel literal warmth radiate from the person’s face.

“Right?? All my friends ridicule me and call me a sad nerd for reading his works, but that’s probably because they don’t know what good literature is.”

Suga could relate to the guy’s friends.

“No way, I’ve been reading Shakespeare since I was a kid, though I pretend not to so I don’t get shoved into a locker or anything, haha.”

Being in grade 8 counts as being a kid, right? He’s not technically lying. Bless the school’s curriculum for including Shakespeare.

“Look like th’ innocent flower, But be the serpent under it. Am I right?” The guy laughed.

Goddammit. He’s quoting Shakespeare now. Who the hell reads his plays and memorize those quotes for fun? Suga only remembers the bare minimum, since he never actually read any of the books. At this very moment, Suga suddenly regrets ever going on Sparknotes, despite the fact that it was one of the few reasons he even managed to pass English in high school. Although, to shoot from the hip, not one single fuck was given as he put together copy pasted blurbs from the first two Google search results he found for all of his book reports.

“Yeah haha, you know how it is… What with all that…” Fuckfuckfuckfuck. “Drama…” Suga smiled sheepishly, a signal of sorts, a white flag, trying to vaguely hint to the guy that he wasn’t some literature historian thirsting for Shakespearean dick.

This guy was as thick as a brick. Literally and metaphorically.

“I just love how people can literally die over the smallest of issues you know? Although love triangles aren’t exactly a small issue, I guess.” He said, gesturing to the book in Suga’s hand.

He shook himself out of his daze and took a closer look at the cover. A Midsummer’s Night Dream. Suga breathed a sigh of relief. At least he recognized the title. Unfortunately, the last time he read it, he was 13. He didn’t even properly read the book. He just sat in class and read the lines out loud for participation marks. One can’t possibly process the happenings of a book when they’re reading it out loud while trying not to mess up the pronunciation of weird words like hautboy or exeunt.

Come on come on… Suga begged himself to try to think of something to say that was remotely related to the story.

“Man, love triangles. I can relate.”

“You’ve been in a love triangle!?” He asked incredulously.

“Oh no! I mean that I.. uh…. can relate to how messy they are? I’m the epitome of a hot mess- wait no, actually… yeah.”

The guy laughed, which made Suga want to die less, although his desire to do so was still PRETTY HIGH UP THERE.

“What is your favourite part of Midsummer’s Night Dream?” He asked.

“I loved the part with the fairies… especially when they messed everyone up. You know? What with the baby snatching and.. babies haha….” Suga said brightly. He had zero fucks left to give.

“No way, me too?! I wanted to buy this book because I was missing some Shakespearean fairy action in my life.”

Suga wondered if he should go buy a lottery ticket. He felt that the chances of winning the jackpot would be pretty high since the chances of him saying something that makes sense in this conversation were extremely slim, and yet, here he is, talking fairy talk with some stranger he just met.

“Hey..” Said Suga. “Do you want to.. I dunno, share this book for now? I’m not sure when books are restocked here but yeah.”

“Sure! I can pay half then. Wait, you go to school here right? It would be weird if we had to send this book back and forth through mail or something. Not that I mind or anything!”

Wouldn’t it be cheaper to just buy another book than mail it back or forth? Suga thought. The offer was cute though, so he went with it.

“Of course I do, I’m majoring in nursing here.” It occurred to Suga just then that neither of them knew each other’s name. Apparently the dude thought the same thing too because the two ended up talking at the same time.

“I’m Suga.”

“I’m Daichi.”

“Oh.”

“Oh.”

“So, uh..” Started Suga, obviously flustered.

“Do you want to go pay and maybe get coffee?” Offered Daichi.

Suga looked down at the book tucked in his arm, and stared at the coffee cup in his other hand.

Fuck, his book store photo op.

“For sure! Let’s go, Daichi.”

 

4:40pm

“So you know that I know that you had no idea what you were talking about in the book store right?” Daichi asked after there was a lull in conversation.

Suga choked on his drink. “And you didn’t call me out?? I was dying out there. I was going to call my old English and apologize for not paying attention in class. Though I’d rather lick my toes than give him the satisfaction of being right.”

“If I did, we wouldn’t be here. Plus, it was cute seeing you flustered- like, puppy cute. Your ears were so red. ” Daichi looked away, a blush spreading across his face. Suga would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat.

“So… who gets to keep the book first?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ٩(♡ε♡ )۶  
> tumblr: costco-hotdog.tumblr.com


End file.
